1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface acoustic wave device for use, for example, as a resonator, a filter, or other such device, and more specifically, relates to a surface acoustic wave device in which interdigital electrodes are constructed using Cu as the main material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surface acoustic wave devices are electronic components utilizing surface acoustic waves propagated by mechanical vibration energy being concentrated only in the vicinity of a solid surface. A surface acoustic wave device generally has a piezoelectric substrate and interdigital electrodes disposed on the piezoelectric substrate, and is used as a filter or a resonator.
Al or an Al-type alloy using Al as the main component, which is low in electrical resistivity and low in specific gravity, has generally been used as the material constituting the electrodes in a surface acoustic wave device. However, with electrodes made of Al or an Al-type alloy, short-circuiting of electrodes is caused due to stress migration, and insertion loss tends to increase. Furthermore, the power resistance is not sufficient, either.
For the purposes of the following discussion, Patent Reference 1 is Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. H9-98043, Patent Reference 2 is Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. H9-199976, and Patent Reference 3 is Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 2002-26685.
The use of Cu as the electrode material in a surface acoustic wave device is proposed in Patent References 1 through 3 listed below. Specifically, in the surface acoustic wave device described in Patent Reference 1, interdigitated electrodes are constructed from copper or a copper alloy whose main component is copper.
Furthermore, electrodes for the surface acoustic wave element described in Patent Reference 2 are constructed from an alloy having the composition CuxMy. Here, x and y are values expressed by weight percentage, and the metal M is a metal selected from among Zn, Ni, Sn, Al, Mg, and other suitable metals. It is indicated that a Cu alloy including Zn, Ni, Sn, Al, Mg, or other suitable metal is used to achieve an improvement in electrode oxidation resistance.
In addition, it is disclosed in Patent Reference 2 that the electrode oxidation resistance is further increased by forming an inorganic protective layer such as SiON, SiO2, and Al2O3 on the electrodes made of a Cu alloy.
In the surface acoustic wave element described in Patent Reference 3, on the other hand, a first electrode layer composed of Ti or a Ti alloy with a thickness of 10 nm is disposed on the piezoelectric substrate, a second electrode layer composed of Cu or a Cu alloy is disposed on the first electrode layer, and a third electrode layer disposed of Al, an alloy whose main component is Al, Au, or an alloy whose main component is Au is arranged so as to cover the second electrode layer. It is indicated that the provision of a first electrode layer composed of Ti or a Ti alloy makes it possible to increase the adhesion between the piezoelectric substrate and electrodes, and the formation of a third electrode layer makes it possible to increase the oxidation resistance in the surface acoustic wave device described in Patent Reference 3.
Electrodes composed of Cu have the problem of insufficient adhesion to the piezoelectric substrate. Furthermore, because Cu is susceptible to oxidation, the electrodes composed of Cu also have the problem of insufficient oxidation resistance.
In view of this, a protective film consisting of an inorganic insulating material such as SiON and SiO2 is disposed on the electrodes in the surface acoustic wave device described in above-mentioned Patent Reference 2, in order to increase oxidation resistance. Furthermore, an alloy of Cu with an element such as Zn, Ni, and Sn is used in the method described in Patent Reference 2.
Meanwhile, with the recent trend toward higher frequencies in communication devices, an increasingly higher power resistance has been required particularly in filters and splitters used on the transmission side of communication devices. Accordingly, a higher adhesion between the electrodes and piezoelectric substrate has been strongly desired.
In the surface acoustic wave devices described in Patent References 1 and 2, the adhesion of the electrodes to the piezoelectric substrate is insufficient, so that it is difficult to achieve an improvement in power resistance.
In the surface acoustic wave element described in Patent Reference 3, furthermore, although the adhesion between the piezoelectric substrate and the electrodes is increased by the formation of the first electrode layer consisting of Ti or a Ti alloy having a thickness of about 10 nm, an adequate power resistance could not be obtained even with such a structure.